Inesperado Amor
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: [AU] Un niño es vendido y criado en un burdel, sin esperanza alguna de escapar, hasta que conoce a alguien que es capaz de ver luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. [MiZo]
1. PRÓLOGO, Vendido

**INESPERADO AMOR**

Resumen:

UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

Único descendiente de la familia Roronoa, Zoro es apenas un niño cuando su tutor lo vende a un Burdel clandestino llamado Renais para poder obtener dinero y sacar de la ruina a su propia familia. El pequeño Zoro crece en un mundo de drogas, sexo y manipulación con la única enseñanza de ser un mero objeto para el placer de sus clientes. Entrañable amigo de los hermanos D, unos chicos que a pesar de haberse criado en ese mundo aún tienen sueños y esperanzas.

Tras años de ser utilizado por todo ser que conoce, el joven Roronoa encuentra en su camino a un hombre que lo ve y lo trata como una persona, alguien que le demuestra que aún hay personas buenas en el mundo, y a quien él le enseña que algunos hombres, a pesar de haber crecido en la oscuridad aún son capaz de irradiar luz.

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Tipo:** Yaoi/Yuri

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sadomasoquismo, shota, tortura, violación

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Romántico, Tragedia, ciencia ficción (?)

**Clasificación:** No menores de 18 años

**Concluido:** Si.

**Edición:** Agosto de 2018

**Notas del fanfic:**

_One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**Advertencias del capítulo:**

_Este primer capítulo contiene shota, es un tema que detesto y lo manejaré como siento que siempre debe ser manejado._

* * *

PRÓLOGO, **Vendido.**

* * *

1.

Estaba cansado, estaba triste y estaba sólo.

Zoro se encontraba de pie golpeando el piso con el talón izquierdo y con la vista clavada en la puerta donde acababa de entrar su tutor... Tenía un tutor porque sus padres habían muerto hacía menos de un mes en un accidente. Sólo tenía ocho años cuando su mundo se había ido cuesta abajo. Todo el patrimonio de sus padres fue expropiado, él iba a ser enviado a un orfanato, pero uno de los socios más allegados de su padre lo había tomado bajo su tutela. Aún estaban preparándose los documentos de adopción.

No podía estar feliz, ni agradecido, pues sentía que aquello era injusto y que esa deidad absoluta que le inculcaron desde pequeño no podía ser real. Un dios amoroso no haría sufrir así a alguien...

Suspiró, cansado de todo ahí donde estaba, sentado afuera de una oficina en un sitio desconocido como se le indico. Debería estar en el hospital con su mejor amiga e hija de su tutor, quien se encontraba enferma de gravedad. Sin querer había escuchado a un doctor decirle a su tutor que no le quedaba mucho tiempo... ¿acaso todos los que le importaban iban a morir?

No quería ser una carga, pero la escuela nueva era un desastre y los otros chicos lo molestaban y se burlaban de él por ser huérfano, qué debía hacer, permitirlo... no, se había defendido, había peleado, había empujado a alguien por las escaleras en medio de un forcejeo y le había roto un brazo. La psicóloga dijo que se había vuelto más agresivo de lo normal a causa de la perdida, que sólo empeoraría, que la adolescencia iba a ser peor...

No quería ser una carga, pero no sabía expresarse, no sabía cómo decirle a la gente lo que sentía. Estaba furioso con sus padres por haber muerto, por haberlo dejado solo... Tenía ocho años, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

La puerta se abrió y dio un respingo.

—Zoro —lo llamó su tutor—. Entra.

El niño asintió y aunque dudo por un segundo, obedeció casi de inmediato. En el lugar había un hombre con una cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro de manera horizontal, y al fondo, detrás de una silla había una pequeña niña de cabello negro y expresión vacía observándolo. Era mayor que él, pero no supo con exactitud qué tanto. Por alguna razón sentía que debía salir de ahí.

El desconocido de la cicatriz le sonrió, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—¿Quieres explicárselo tú? —inquirió el extraño, al tutor del niño, mientras meneaba un puro entre sus dedos.

El hombre a quien Zoro acompañaba suspiró largo y tendido—. Zoro… —se inclinó para estar a la altura de su cara, pero evitaba el contacto directo entre sus ojos—, cuando tus padres murieron no dejaron nada con que sostenerte.

—Lo sé —respondió el niño con aspecto serio, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía hablar de eso.

—Y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ti —sentenció con firmeza, pero cuando el pequeño levantó el rostro para mirarlo, lo evadió—, necesito dinero —se levantó y miró algún punto en la pared—. Esta es la única manera en la que he logrado conseguirlo —el pequeño levanto una ceja expectante, él estaba bastante confundido, no entendía qué tenía que ver que necesitara dinero con que estuvieran ahí—. Por eso yo... —se mordió el labio inferior, no se atrevía a decirlo, pero era la única manera en la que podría mantener su estilo de vida –. Ahora vivirás con él —le anunció haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para referirse al extraño, su voz se había ahogado y sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, pero ya había cerrado el contrato.

Zoro miró al hombre que estaba parado frente a él, observándolo, y por alguna razón no le gusto la manera en que le miraba—. No quiero —dijo con determinación, cómo si aquello fuera a cambiar algo.

—Ya está decidido —susurró su tutor en un sollozo ahogado.

El niño sintió una presión extraña en el pecho que comenzaba a sofocarlo, y un miedo inexplicable se apodero de él, exigiéndole salir de ahí cuanto antes—. Pues no me importa —anunció dándose la vuelta—. ¡Me voy!

El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió con malicia—. Robín.

Zoro había llegado a la salida, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para confirmar que le hablaba a la niña al fondo de la habitación, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Miró a la chica, quien tendría unos quince años, hacer un movimiento extraño con sus brazos, así que más temprano que tarde se encontró envuelto en una enredadera de manos salidas de ninguna parte que le impidió moverse un milímetro más.

—¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —gritó, aterrorizado, retorciéndose infructuosamente entre aquellas manos endemoniadas. Unos labios extras aparecieron junto a su oído izquierdo, en una de aquellas manos, donde nadie pudiera verlos, aunque él estaba seguro de haber sentido su aliento cuando le dijeron en un susurro _«Por tu bien, no te resistas_.» antes de desaparecer del mismo modo en que surgieron.

—¿No lo lastimara? —preguntó el ex tutor, genuinamente consternado.

El hombre de la cicatriz le arrojo un portafolio a los pies—. Tome su dinero y váyase —le ordenó con sequedad—, eso ya no es asunto suyo.

Koshiro tomó aquel objeto y caminó hacia la puerta, pero un sollozo ahogado lo detuvo, haciendo que se le parara el corazón.

—¡Maestro! —La voz de Zoro tembló por primera vez en su vida y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras que el miedo lo consumía—. ¡Maestro no me dejes aquí! —Rogó—. ¡Prometo que no seré un estorbo! ¡Trabajare!, pero no me dejes aquí... —sollozó mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas tras creer comprender lo que estaba sucediendo—, por favor...

—Lo lamento, Zoro —susurró antes de abrir la puerta e irse casi corriendo de aquella habitación, y de aquel edificio, para dejar de escuchar esos sollozos ahogados que eran como látigos en sus oídos.

—¡No me dejes! —Gritó el niño tratando de zafarse de aquel inexplicable agarre, sin lograr nada.

Robín estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por contenerlo, él chico era demasiado fuerte para su edad.

Él mordió una de esas manos y todas estas desaparecieron tras una pequeña queja de la niña.

El pequeño peliverde giró el pomo e intentó correr por la puerta antes de que aquellas manos reaparecieran, pero un torbellino de arena lo detuvo, impidiéndole moverse, y respirar.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que ahora me perteneces niño?

La fuerte voz de hombre sonaba furibunda y aterradora, demasiado cerca de él. Zoro se estremeció, pues parecía surgir de aquel remolino de arena. Sintió una mano jalarlo del cuello de la camisa, y aquel desconocido aparecía detrás suyo al tiempo mismo que la tolvanera desaparecía. Lo levantó en el aire, para observarlo, como si pesase menos que una almohada.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

El niño tragó duro antes de responder—. Ocho... —estaba completamente aterrorizado.

El hombre hizo un gesto asquerosamente extraño. Sin soltarlo atravesó la habitación hasta donde la pequeña niña se encontraba. Ella se hizo ovillo, pero eso no impidió que aquel sujeto la golpeara con aquel garfio que tenía por mano, estrellándola contra la pared, haciéndole una profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo y consiguiendo además que comenzara a salir sangre de su cabeza.

—Lárgate de aquí.

Ella obedeció, saliendo tan rápido como le fue posible, tratando de retener la sangre que salía de su brazo y mirando con compasión.

—Pague mucho dinero por ti —comenzó a hablar aquel hombre, dirigiéndose a él. Cada vez que hablaba, él niño se convencía aún más que tenía que salir de ahí—, y voy a recuperarlo ahora mismo.

Zoro comenzó a forcejear mientras se dirigían frente a un montón de pantallas, donde no se veía más que oscuridad.

2.

Sentía los brazos y las piernas entumidas. Aquel hombre no había tardado más de diez minutos hablando con otras personas sobre subastas y dinero. La verdad no le había prestado atención, había estado forcejeando e intentando zafarse durante aquel tiempo.

Era solo un niño después de todo, que podía entender en realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En uno de sus momentos de valentía, dispuesto a escapar, había mordido al hombre del garfio y había comenzado a correr por un largo y alfombrado pasillo, llenó de puertas, pinturas y exóticos jarrones que le parecían ser algo muy caro. Cuando logró mirar a lo lejos las escaleras, justo en el momento que pensó que estaba a nada de su salvación, sintió como lo pescaban por la cintura con brusquedad.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia, niño —le dijo su captor, apretando su cuerpo como quien quiere romper un mondadientes.

—¡Suéltame! —bramó, envalentonado al ver la salida tan cerca.

Sin embargo, ni le respondieron, ni lo soltaron, sino que lo arrojaron dentro de una habitación y cerraron la puerta por fuera.

—¡Abre la puerta! —comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba y pateaba aquel lugar—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

—Pareces molesto —una extraña y seseante voz lo puso en alerta—. Necesitas ayuda.

La habitación estaba tan oscura que el niño solo alcanzaba a ver una silueta acercándose al fondo. Dudó—. Quiero irme a casa.

La silueta se detuvo—. ¿Con tus padres?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el corazón del pequeño doliera un poco. Negó con la cabeza—. Ellos murieron.

—Ah... pobrecillo...

Quizá si Zoro fuera un poco mayor habría comprendido que la alarmante necesidad de irse de ahí estaba relacionada con el hecho de que no hubiera compasión en esas palabras.

El hombre llegó hasta él, y le sonrió—. Quieres comer primero, debes tener hambre.

El pequeño se estremeció cuando lo sujetaron del brazo y lo trasladaron al otro lado de la habitación. Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero estaba seguro del qué—. No tengo hambre —atinó a decir, cuando lo sentaron delante de una pequeña mesa redonda.

El desconocido se sentó frente a él—. Entonces, solo comamos el postre —lo invitó, levantando la tapa de la bandeja en la mesa, descubriendo un mousse de turrón y chocolate. La duda en el rostro del niño fue demasiado evidente—, luego podrás salir de aquí.

3.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero despertó en una oscura habitación, en una enorme cama, con las sabanas mojadas y el cuerpo entumecido. Le costaba trabajo moverse, y cada musculo que meneaba un milímetro le hormigueaba y dolía, como cuando se quedaba sobre una de sus piernas y esta se "dormía". Poco a poco comenzó a notar que estaba desnudo, y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a despertar un punzante y agudo dolor desconocido le recorrió la espalda... y un poco más abajo.

—A Sir Artur le gustan vírgenes y sumisos —reconoció la voz del hombre con quien su maestro lo dejo, al fondo de la habitación—. Cuando le dije que no te estarías quieto, sugirió el Rohypnol —estaba cada vez más cerca y Zoro no comprendía porque no se podía mover—. Yo, por otro lado —pudo ver su desagradable sonrisa con la luz de la luna en cuanto estuvo frente a él—, prefiero oírlos suplicar...

—No entiendo... —murmuró, mientras intentaba moverse.

La mano de aquel hombre tocó sus partes privadas, mientras su rostro se colocaba delante del suyo. Intentó empujar aquella mano, pero no tenía fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que te acaba de pasar? —le preguntó al oído.

Zoro sintió que un dedo entraba en su trasero, sintió la propia humedad que había ahí, y no comprendió muy bien que estaba pasando. Le dolía, pero no parecía tener problemas para hurgar su interior. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar—. Sácalo...

—¿Te duele? —el niño asintió y el hombre lamió sus lágrimas, antes de retorcer el dedo con fuerza para meter uno más y hacerlo gritar de dolor.

—¡Sácalo!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y creyó que su suplica seria ignorada, sin embargo el hombre hizo lo que le pido. Respiró aliviado, asustado, entrecortadamente y sin abrir los ojos mientras se preguntaba: ¿qué le acababa de pasar? No obstante, su alivió a penas y duro unos segundo. El hombre lo giró bruscamente, colocándolo boca abajo y tomando sus infantiles caderas para embestir con una brutalidad que hizo al niño gritar tan fuerte que casi creyó que lo escucharían fuera del lugar.

Zoro sintió como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Suplicó que parase, que lo dejara, que sacara aquello de su interior, pero lo único que conseguía era que ese hombre le diera con más fuerza.

Llego un momento en el que ya no supo si las lágrimas eran por miedo o por dolor, pero no logró detenerlas. No supo en qué momento se desmayó.

4.

Cuando despertó ya era de día, y al intentar levantarse un terrible dolor en las caderas se lo impidió.

—Lo mejor es que no te muevas —sugirió un muchacho de unos doce o trece años, con el rostro llenó de pecas, que lo estaba observando con preocupación—. Te dieron bastante duro.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a la mente del niño escenas terribles y dolorosas. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Recordó que era el heredero de la familia Roronoa, recordó que debía ser fuerte, y que debía salir de ahí, así que contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y se irguió, con todo el orgullo y la dignidad que le quedaban.

—¡Maldito! —susurró apretando los puños y sintiendo como le ardía la cara.

—Tranquilo, cielo, ya te acostumbraras —le dijo un hombre mayor de aspecto afeminado y con exceso de maquillaje.

—¡No quiero acostumbrarme! —Gritó el peliverde, molestó— ¡Quiero largarme de aquí!

El pecoso lo miró, confundido—. ¿A dónde?

Zoro iba a decir que a su casa, pero recordó que ya no tenía casa, ni familia...

—Tus superiores debieron explicarte como son las cosas —comentó un pequeño pelinegro que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

—¿Mis... qué?

—Ay, no… —murmuró en afeminado sujeto, comprendiéndolo todo—. No naciste en un lugar como este.

Todos lo observaron, viéndolo negar con la cabeza. La mayoría de ellos no conocían otro estilo de vida, los habían vendido a ese lugar a los tres o cuatro años, o incluso algunos habían nacido ahí.

—No hay manera de que te vayas —le informó el adulto—. Ahora le perteneces a Crocodaille, la única manera en que podrías salir de aquí es si alguien te comprara.

—No soy un objeto...

El hombre asintió—. Si lo eres.

Zoro apretó las sabanas en sus puños, frustrado. ¿En qué maldito infierno había caído?

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo.**

* * *

**Notas de Mara**: Me la pensé mucho para editar esto, porque en su mayoría, solo puede ser más cruel y más malvado, pero al final me anime a hacerlo porque encontré la libreta donde hacía mis anotaciones antes de dejar el fic en Hiatus en el 2009, así que creo que no solo puede ser más malo, también puede ser más bonito, así que por eso estamos aquí.

Solo me queda decir que si alguien ya leyó el fic, sepa que no sera igual, y si alguien no lo ha leído, no lo haga, estoy segura que esta edición sera mejor. Saludos.


	2. 1 El Inicio de Todo

CAPITULO 1. **El Inicio De Todo.**

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, en el más alto de los rascacielos con mayor importancia del mundo, en la oficina de presidencia un hombre de aristocrática figura y elegantes movimientos se paseaba de un lado a otro manteniendo una conversación bastante intensa a través del móvil con uno de sus más molestos rivales en los negocios, y también su más querido amigo, Shanks Akagami.

—La bolsa cerró —puntualizo el pelinegro, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su asiento.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer un trato aparte —le mencionó su interlocutor con un tonó cantarín y empalagoso.

Él giro en su asiento emitiendo un gruñido de disgusto. Conocía perfectamente bien al pelirrojo como para saber que nunca se rendía—. Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan ese tipo de tratos —le recordó al tomar algunos papeles del escritorio y comenzar a revisarlos.

—Por los viejos tiempos —insistió.

El ojimiel suspiró, fastidiado de que siempre sacara aquello para joderlo. Si existiera eso que los jóvenes llamaban "frienzone", seguramente él sería el rey—. Hace tiempo decidimos cerrar esa página —le recordó, deseando que dejara aquel tema por muerto.

—Si —aceptó—, y desde entonces no he sabido que hayas vuelto a salir con alguien.

Dio un largo respingo y se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello negro.

— ¿De verdad lo nuestro te dejo tan mal? —ahora su tono era ligeramente engreído.

—No te des tanta importancia —le cortó—, lo único que obtuve de lo nuestro fue casi perder la compañía de mi familia.

Shanks emitió una risita que hizo al pelinegro fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Vamos Mihi! —Insistió entre risas y de manera melosa—. ¿No me vas a decir que no te divertiste?

Mihawk se apretó el puente de la nariz, llenó de frustración. No podía evitar preguntarse si algún día podría superar a aquel endemoniado hombre—. Te he dicho que ya no me llames así.

En ese momento escucho un leve golpeteo en la puerta, y ésta se abrió despacio dando paso a una linda pelirroja.

—Señor Dracule… —El aludido levantó una ceja expectante—. Tiene reunión con el comité de proyectos en 20 minutos —le recordó.

—Gracias Nami —Le sonrió y espero a que la chica se retirara. A veces creía que aquella chica tenía alguna especie de sexto sentido para sacarlo de situaciones embarazosas—. Lo lamento Shanks, debo dejarte.

—Sera la primera vez —se burló el pelirrojo.

Mihawk apretó los dientes, fastidiado—. Adiós —ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre del otro lado de la línea se despidiera. Ocasionalmente no podía evitar preguntarse por qué se había fijado en él en primer lugar. Guardo el móvil en su chaqueta y se dirigió a la reunión para continuar con el trabajo, después de todo apenas había pasado el mediodía.

Toda su relación con el pelirrojo era una maraña de complicaciones innecesarias, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, también era una de las mejores cosas de su vida, y eso lo volvía algo bastante deprimente al mismo tiempo.

Siempre fueron rivales y amigos, sus familias adineradas y poderosas habían sido muy unidas y en cierta forma aun lo eran, aunque a él no le gustaba asistir a las reuniones que el pelirrojo ofrecía en su casa, adoraba a sus hijos… pero verlo con su mujer… dio un largo suspiro y se sacó los lentes tratando de escuchar el informe que Nami le daba de los proyectos que iban a presentarle, mientras recorrían los pasillos de aquel piso.

Akagami era demasiado engreído y bastante cabeza hueca, además de que era plenamente consciente de que provocaba en él. Estaba convencido que hacía aquellos comentarios con el único propósito de alterarlo, siempre que le llamaba acababa demasiado turbado para trabajar como le era habitual.

Recientemente se había enterado que tenía un "romance" con uno de sus empleados de confianza, era el cotilleo habitual de las reuniones hablar de las indiscreciones del pelirrojo y de lo que podría hacer su mujer si se enteraba, no obstante nadie se atrevería nunca a decírselo, se acabaría el cotilleo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, envidiaba un poco esa manera despreocupada y poco honorable que tenían algunas personas de vivir, si no fuera por sus principios, él mismo aun mantendría una relación con el pelirrojo, pero eso iba en contra de todo en lo que creía. No se podía quejar, tenía justo lo que había sembrado...

* * *

Zoro abrió los ojos y emitió un gruñido molesto y ligeramente incomodo por el sol que se colaba en su habitación. Probablemente ya pasaba del medio día. Se sentó y observó el lugar, tal y como hacía a diario desde que había acabado ahí. No importaba el tiempo que había pasado, la presión en su pecho y la frustrante desesperación no se iban... seguramente no se irían nunca.

Se puso unos bóxeres y saco las sabanas de la cama para tirarlas por el ducto de lavandería. La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolo y antes de reaccionar tenia a uno de sus amigos encima de él, luego de haberlo tirado en la cama.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó el chico mono, con exceso de entusiasmo.

— ¿Martes? —respondió Zoro confundido, en realidad no tenía la menor idea de que día era, y seguramente solo se daba cuenta del pasar del tiempo por las decoraciones en el salón durante las épocas festivas.

El otro chico sonrió ampliamente—. Sí.

El peliverde se lo quitó de encima y suspiro—. Hoy viene Shanks —recordó dedicándole una sonrisa a su pequeño amigo.

—Así es —sonrió más ampliamente. Luego se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas entusiasmado.

—Luffy —hizo ademan de tratar de detenerlo, pero el pequeño no hacía más que girar de emoción—, debo ir a ducharme —. En el fondo no quería que parase, su entusiasmo era la única cosa que aún le daba paz.

El pequeño se levantó de un salto y sonrió de nuevo— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes —le respondió el peliverde, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Zoro suspiró y miró de reojo a su amigo, siempre que ese hombre iba el pequeño se ponía extremadamente feliz. No sabía cómo comportarse esos días, le había prometido a Ace cuando partió que cuidaría de su hermano y que no dejaría que lo hicieran llorar, pero con ese pelirrojo no sabía muy bien de qué manera verlo. Hacía muy feliz al pequeño, pero era un cliente después de todo.

—Oí, Luffy…

— ¿Sabes por qué hoy es especial? —cuestionó el pequeño meciéndose sobre sí mismo, espero a que su amigo negara con la cabeza—. Hace un año que me volvió su exclusivo —declaró con una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

El peli verde se rasco la nuca, nervioso.

—Bon-chan prometió vestirme y arreglarme de un modo especial.

Al mayor le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

— ¿No crees que a Shanks puede impresionarle verte vestido como Bon Clay?

—Él dijo que le iba a encantar.

Zoro suspiro largamente, luego levantó el rostro y le sonrió—. Vamos a comer —le invitó, revolviéndole el pelo.

* * *

Un joven estacionó su motocicleta a toda velocidad y se introdujo en las oficinas de la policía tan rápido como pudo, corrió para alcanzar el ascensor, pero este se cerró antes de que llegara.

— ¡Rayos! —musitó y miró a su alrededor clavando la vista en las escaleras. Suspiró hondo y se echó a correr hacia el décimo piso. Si no se daba prisa lo despedirían y necesitaba conservar aquel trabajo.

* * *

—Capitán Smoker.

El aludido bajo el periódico y observó a la mujer que se había parado en la entrada de su oficina.

—El detective asignado al caso RB-1824 ha llegado.

—Hágalo pasar sargento, quiero conocerlo.

—Muchísimas gracias, preciosa —la voz cantarina de un hombre se escuchó por toda la oficina—. Cuando acabe la reunión me das tu teléfono.

—No lo creo.

La puerta se abrió totalmente y un rubio y elegante muchacho que no tenía más de 25 años entró en la oficina del capitán. Smoker no ocultó su sorpresa. Había oído que el aprendiz del famoso Zeff aún era muy joven, pero ver con sus propios ojos que apenas eran un crio le había puesto los nervios de punta.

—Sanji Kuroashi —se presentó, extendiendo la mano a su superior, quien se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo de forma despectiva—. Soy el detective asignado al caso "Renais" —sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y el humo se escapaba entre sus labios al hablar—. Mucho gusto —sonrió.

—Esperaba a alguien más experimentado.

—No se deje llevar por mi aspecto —el chico no parecía dispuesto a dejarse intimidar—, puede que sea joven —se quitó los lentes de sol—, pero he resuelto más de 20 casos en los últimos dos años.

El capitán le hizo un ademan para que se sentara.

—Bien detective, como sabrá este caso está abierto desde antes, incluso, que usted naciera —le informó, esperando turbarlo, pero el rubio se limitó a sacar otro cigarrillo y comenzar a buscar su encendedor—. Todo comenzó cuando la familia Nico, un grupo de prestigiados coleccionistas de arte fueron asesinados presuntamente por su pequeña hija de 8 años, Robin —saco algunos papeles y le tendió el informe del caso Nico.

Sanji frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene que ver un caso con él otro? —inquirió el rubio mientras hojeaba los papeles.

—Creemos que todo —respondió Smoker—. Estoy seguro que si resuelve un caso, resolverá el otro.

El rubio observó los papeles mientras se preguntaba si era alguna especie de traba o intento de intimidarlo. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara—. Necesito todo lo relacionado con ambos casos para poder establecer un patrón —respondió, dispuesto a aceptar aquel reto.

—Hay partes del caso Renais que aún no están muy claras —le informó el capitán. La seriedad en las palabras de su superior, solo lograban que el muchacho se entusiasmara más con aquello.

—Entonces hay que aclararlas...

Sanji abrió la boca para empezar a sacar conjeturas, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al abrirse la puerta casi de golpe.

— ¿¡Qué significa esto!? —renegó el capitán poniéndose de pie.

El rubio escuchó demasiado agitada la respiración de la persona en la puerta, supuso que era un asunto de vital importancia así que hizo girar la silla en donde estaba sentado, pero abrió los ojos de golpe al observar al cansado muchacho, con el uniforme de la pizzería, que trataba de obtener suficiente aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Su… orden… —dijo al fin, extendiendo una caja en dirección al capitán de la fuerza de policía.

El chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar, después de todo subir diez pisos corriendo había resultado una pésima idea, pero si no entregaba el pedido antes de 40 minutos el cliente no pagaba y le tocaba pagarlo a él. Observó a un muchacho más joven que él encaminarse a donde estaba.

— ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó el rubio sujetando la caja y sonriéndole amablemente.

El muchacho respondió con la voz más normal. No sabía si había llegado a tiempo, pero le alegraba que fuera un cliente dispuesto a pagar en lugar de hacerla bronca por la demora—. Gracias, oficial.

Sanji sonrió—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

El chico de la pizzería no oculto su desconcierto—. Subí las escaleras —respondió con obviedad.

—Ya veo —el detective asintió mientras colocaba la piza en una de las mesas.

— ¿Hay algún problema oficial?

—No, descuida —no dejó de sonreírle—. Soy detective, por cierto —le aclaró, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo derecho de su saco y extendiéndola.

El pecoso moreno la observó—. Sanji Kuroashi —leyó en voz alta—. Detective federal.

—Puedes llamarme Sanji, a secas.

El moreno observó del papel al muchacho, confundido, pero luego de un rato sonrió ampliamente y lo guardó en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

—Mi nombre es Ace —extendió su mano y esperó a que el otro chico la estrechara—. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente.

Ace lo soltó con naturalidad—. Debo irme, aún hay varios pedidos por llevar.

—Déjame acompañarte.

—No es necesario...

—Insisto —el rubio se encamino con él hasta el elevador, donde paso su tarjeta de identificación para que la puerta se abriera. No eran asunto suyo las fallas de seguridad, pero estaba convencido que el capitán haría rodar un par de cabezas aquella misma tarde, así que prefirió escoltar al chico para luego irse a archivo y comenzar a investigar.

Ace se colocó el casco y subió a la moto con calma. Se había despedido de aquel detective en la puerta mientras un extraño alboroto se armaba en la estación.

Antes de arrancar hecho un último vistazo al rascacielos y sonrió para sí mismo.

No tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en el mundo real, pero nunca se había topado con una persona tan amable y atenta como aquel joven y atractivo policía. Suspiró. La mano que había estrechado con él aún le hormigueaba de forma insistente.

—Me ha gustado —dijo para sí mismo antes de arrancar.

* * *

— ¡Hola, hola, Lu-chan, Zo-chan!

Ambos chicos se giraron ante la escandalosa y conocida llamada que acababan de recibir. Estaban en la sala común junto al resto de los "niños" de Crocodaille, comiendo.

— ¡Hola Bon-chan! —respondió animadamente al saludo, el más joven de los aludidos.

El afeminado sujeto se sentó junto al mayor y les sonrió a ambos.

— ¿Cómo están hoy niños?

Luffy comenzó a hablar sobre lo importante que era ese día para él y que Shanks iría a verlo luego de dos semanas de ausencia. Entonces comenzaron a hacer un gran alboroto sobre cómo lo vestiría y lo arreglaría para esa ocasión tan especial.

Zoro lo miró de reojo y sonrió, estaba feliz de que el pequeño ya no tuviera que estar más que con un solo cliente. Hubo un tiempo en el que era el _"uke"_ más popular del burdel, y tenía que estar con más de seis clientes la misma noche, o peor aún, al mismo tiempo. Varias veces había acabado rendido y le habían obligado a continuar porque la noche _"aún era joven". "Rendido" _era una manera "bonita" de referirse a aquello, pues realmente quedaba roto, incapaz si quiera de ponerse en pie…

Todo eso pasó luego de que Ace se fuera.

_[...]_

_—Ya no puedo —se quejó el pequeño mientras era arrastrado a la estancia donde estaban todos. Alguien se había encargado de asearlo y cambiarlo, pero era incapaz de sostenerse con sus propios pies._

_— ¿Crees que eso le importa a Crocodaille, Luffy? —Le preguntó Robín tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Si no sales de nuevo te ira peor con él en la mañana._

_Zoro también acababa de despedir a un cliente, así que se encamino hasta él apartándolo de esa mujer en la que no confiaba. Era la favorita del proxeneta._

_—Venga Luffy —lo cargo con suavidad—, si comes un poco te pondrás mejor._

_— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó el pequeño con inocencia._

_—Seguro —sonrió él para tratar de animar a su pequeño amigo. De todos, Zoro era quien más solía oponerse a Crocodaille, así que conocía muy bien sus métodos de castigo por desobediencia, y era algo que no estaba seguro que el pequeño pudiera soportar._

_Lo sentó en la barra del salón y fue a buscar algo de comida al interior de la cocina. No le tomó mucho tiempo conseguir un poco de estofado, y ya la llevaba cuando un ruido lo sobresalto. Dejó el recipiente con comida en una mesa y salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Su pequeño amigo estaba en suelo con una herida debajo del ojo que sangraba con abundancia, y un hombre de aspecto ridículo y nariz roja se encontraba de pie delante de él con una botella rota llena de sangre._

_—Me tiene sin cuidado que estés cansado —refunfuñó el ebrio, tirando los restos de botella al suelo—, soy un cliente y debes complacerme._

_Zoro se paralizó. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le oprimía el pecho. Normalmente cuando esas cosas pasaban Ace salía a la defensiva y se ofrecía en lugar de su hermano, pero el pecoso ya no estaba ahí, y aunque Zoro le había prometido cuidar de él, la sola idea de ofrecerse en su lugar le helaba la sangre. _

_Luffy se llevó una mano a la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia. _

_— ¡Levántate! —grito furioso el sujeto de la nariz roja, levantando un puño al aire. Zoro exhaló, y dio un paso al frente dispuesto a ir a detenerlo, pero antes de que el golpe llegara al pequeño un hombre de cabello rojo se interpuso y detuvo el brazo._

_—Dijo que no —le repitió ligeramente agachado, de manera que su largo fleco cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto aterrador._

_—No te metas pelirrojo._

_El agresor de Luffy trató de darle un golpe y se inició una pelea que el pelirrojo tenía ganada desde el principio, Zoro notó que no hacía más que jugar con el otro sujeto._

_Entre el revuelo se acercó a su amigo—. ¿Estás bien, Luffy?_

_El pequeño asintió, sonriéndole._

_— ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?_

_La voz de Crocodaille dejo mudo el lugar, salvo por el sonido de los golpes que el pelirrojo propinaba al otro sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente y volverse a él con una sonrisa despreocupada._

_— Quiero la exclusividad de ese chico —anunció, sin más, señalando a Luffy._

_—Es mi uke más popular —le informó Crocodaille caminado hasta él y sujetando la cabeza del pequeño en el proceso—. Me genera mucho dinero, ¿por qué lo dejaría solo para ti?_

_—Pagaré lo que sea._

_El salón quedó en silencio total._

_Crocodaille sonrió—. De acuerdo._

_El pelirrojo se inclinó frente a Luffy y observó la herida—. Necesitaras puntadas —meditó—. Ve a que te curen mientras termino de resolver este asunto._

_Luffy lo miró, curioso._

_—Nadie puede molestarte, porque a partir de ahora solo puedes estar conmigo._

_[...]_

— ¿Qué opinas Zoro?

El peli verde parpadeó al notar que su amigo le había estado hablando, así que simplemente le sonrió, acción que el pequeño tomó como afirmación y siguió hablando con Bon-chan de los preparativos para esa noche.

La mayoría de los gigolós y las rameras del lugar le tenían mucha envidia al pequeño. Era el sueño de todos que alguien pagara la exclusividad por ellos, pero los únicos que habían logrado aquel "privilegio" eran él y su hermano mayor, a quien su protector también le había comprado la libertad hacía ya más de dos años.

Marshall D. Teach se llevó a Ace lejos de aquella vida, y el pecoso prometió que reuniría suficiente dinero para sacarlos de ese horrible lugar algún día, pero Zoro ya tenía 19 años y estaba comenzando a hacerse a la idea de que estaría hay hasta verse más viejo que Bon Clay.

* * *

La noche había caído. Todos, excepto el equipo de seguridad (y él) se habían ido del edificio, así que cuando el ascensor se abrió en el sótano, lo último que habría querido o esperado ver era ese sonriente y despreocupado rostro mirándole divertido.

— ¿Cómo estás, Mihi?

El aludido frunció el gesto y lo paso de largo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con él.

— ¡Oí, no me ignores! —Exigió corriendo tras él—. He venido a hacer las paces e invitarte a cenar.

Mihawk se detuvo y lo observó de reojo.

— Sabes que nunca voy a tus reuniones familiares.

— Por eso iremos solos.

* * *

El burdel había abierto al público. Todos estaban vestidos con preciosas Yukatas de colores y llamativos adornos, con el pecho descubierto, mostrando los firmes pectorales los hombres y los redondos y bien torneados pechos las mujeres.

Luffy se paseaba nervioso y observaba la puerta cada vez que entraba otro cliente, pero no había señales de Shanks en ningún lado.

— ¿Crees que este bien, Zoro? —preguntó a su amigo, quien estaba bebiendo una copa de ron junto a él.

— Debe estar preparándote algo —le sugirió para aplacar un poco sus nervios.

El pequeño sonrió y se sentó junto a su amigo, de inmediato le sirvieron un poco de vino blanco y lo bebió con alegría.

Zoro dio otro tragó a su copa y se giró al notar que alguien se aproximaba.

— Te he estado observando desde que llegue —le dijo al peliverde, quien tragó saliva y suspiró para poder dedicarle una falsa sonrisa al girarse hacia él.

— ¿Ah, sí? —ronroneo de manera seductora, aunque por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ya fuera de mañana.

— No me gusta el preámbulo —anuncio el hombre de extravagantes orejas—, nos pasamos de una vez a la habitación.

El peliverde se levantó y acarició el pecho del sujeto para hacerle una seña con la cabeza de que lo siguiera. Cosa que aquel hombre no dudo en hacer.

Tras puertas cerradas el cliente enredando una de sus manos en la cintura del muchacho—. ¿Tienes nombre?

— Zo —respondió con calma dejándose hacer.

Las manos del mayor se abrían paso entre la Yukatas acariciándole los pectorales y aprisionando sus pezones. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y lo invito a entrar con calma mientras comenzaba a deshacer de la ropa, pero algo lo tenía inquieto, ese hombre no tenía el aspecto de sus clientes habituales. Respiró hondo para no parecer nervioso.

— No tiene aspecto de pasivo —se aventuró a comentar esperando estar equivocado. Sabía que si no era pasivo le costaría trabajo retirarse ahora que ya estaban en la habitación, ningún cliente debía irse sin obtener lo que quería.

—No lo soy —respondió con calma sacándose la camisa.

Zoro se mordió los labios nerviosos, había cometido un error por estar tan distraído con el _"aniversario"_ de Luffy, ¿ahora cómo iba a salir de esa?

—Creo que ha habido un pequeño mal entendido —indicó, tratando de no mostrar su turbación—. Yo tampoco acostumbro desempeñar el papel de activo.

El cliente se quedó quieto, con las manos en los botones de la camisa. Al ver que no se movía, se giró para entregarle su saco, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo perder el balance. Mareado, se sostuvo en la orilla de la cama para no caer, sin embargo fue empujado boca abajo contra el mullido colchón.

—Tú no decides cuál es tu papel —le dijo el cliente al oído mientras le levantaba la tela de la yukata, acariciándole el interior de las piernas en el proceso—. Solo eres un objeto.

Zoro sintió aquella mano palpar su miembro—. Si alguien se entera... —balbuceó.

Aquel hombre lamió su cuello haciéndole estremecer de desagrado—. Si tú no se lo dices a nadie, tampoco yo lo haré — le dijo al oído al tiempo que dos de sus dedos se adentraban en la íntima cavidad del gigolo

Zoro apretó los dientes, intentando que las quejas de incomodidad no salieran de su boca, la mayoría de los clientes las interpretaban con sonidos de placer.

El hombre sacó los dedos de su interior solo para darle la vuelta—. Así está mejor —sonrió—. Quiero ver tu expresión.

El peliverde se cubrió la boca con ambas manos consciente de lo que venía, no podía dejar que nadie lo escuchara, quién sabe que le haría Crocodaille si se enteraba de aquello.

Con fuerza y sin prepararlo ni un poco, aquel hombre se hundió en el interior de sus carnes haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y que las lágrimas se a galoparan en ellos queriendo salir. Zoro apenas contuvo el grito cambiándolo por un jadeo ahogado que se llevó todo su aliento, conforme las estocadas continuaban, cada vez con más brutalidad fue consciente que su propio miembro estaba comenzando a responder al estímulo que se generaba en su interior, pero ni él ni su cliente se ocuparon de atenderlo. Lo único que quería era que terminase de una vez, y tras una última y profunda estocada que le arrancó un quejido sintió como se mojaba su interior.

El cliente suspiró y salió sin el menor cuidado echando al gigolo a un lado y dándole una fuerte palmada en los glúteos—. De verdad necesitaba esto —admitió—. Quizás vuelva pronto —le dijo al oído, antes de morderle el hombro y darle otra palmada. Luego de eso, se vistió y se fue.

Zoro se quedó un rato en la cama, hecho un lio. Entre el coraje y la frustración algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero las limpió con presteza—. ¡Bastardo! —gimoteó una vez solo mientras intentaba incorporarse. No pudo. Terminó recostada boca arriba con el dorso de la mano derecha cubriéndole los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Dolorosos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, recuerdos de cuando llegó a aquel terrible lugar, con sólo ocho años y sin la menor idea de lo que le esperaba. Recuerdos de como lo habían humillado y torturado para someterlo y "adiestrarlo"... recuerdos que nunca dejarían de dolerle...

_[...]_

_— ¿Hoy no vas a llorar? —le preguntó Crocodaille luego de terminar dentro de él. Tenía seis años en aquel lugar, pero no por eso había dejado de dolerle._

_Zoro se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a vestirse con todo la dignidad que pudo, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que terminó sentado otra vez. Estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no salieran, pero las sentía al máximo y ya habían comenzado a nublarle la vista._

_— No te pongas en ese plan —le pidió con voz melosa, cosa que solo hizo al chico sentir nauseas—, hoy fui bueno contigo, hasta te ayude a terminar— le recordó acariciándole la pierna._

_El muchacho se apartó por acto reflejo, cosa que le valió un fuerte golpe que lo estrello contra una mesa derribándola y haciéndola pedazos._

_— Maldito —murmuró entre dientes._

_—Deberías intentar disfrutarlo._

_— Vete al infierno —respondió con rabia, asqueado de sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo._

_El mayor lo sujeto del cuello, asfixiándolo—. Te voy a demostrar lo bueno que soy —le dijo de manera amenazante—. No volveré a tocarte._

_Entonces lo dejo caer al suelo y se dio la vuelta. Zoro lo observó incrédulo._

_— Te dejare ser seme —continuó dirigiéndose a la salida—, pero si me entero que dejaste que alguien te diera —lo miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa—, tendrás que volver a jugar conmigo.._

_Tras decir aquello salió, dejándolo solo, pero aliviado._

_[...]_

Casi veinte minutos después salió más repuesto rumbo a la barra, donde Luffy seguía observando la puerta, ansioso.

— ¿Aun no llega? —preguntó con toda la naturalidad que pudo y vio a su amigo negar con la cabeza, decepcionado.

— Tal vez no venga —comento con aflicción—, tal vez lo olvido —hizo un puchero.

El peliverde se sentó junto a él y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras pedía algo para beber.

* * *

Mihawk levantó una ceja, impresionado de que el pelirrojo lo llevara a aquel sitio.

— ¿A que no te lo esperabas? —preguntó Shanks con entusiasmo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Es un burdel? —trató de asegurarse antes de comenzar a maldecir a su amigo.

—Pero no es cualquier burdel —sonrió el pelirrojo pasándole una mano alrededor del cuello—, aquí encontraras lo que siempre soñaste.

Mihawk reprimió las ganas de golpearlo—. ¿Lo dices por experiencia? —ironizó.

—La verdad es que si —respondió sin problemas, el alegre hombre, mientras rebuscaba un paquete en el asiento trasero de su coche.

El pelinegro suspiró, sabía que había sido mucho esperar algo distinto de Shanks, pero debía admitir que se había ilusionado un poco cuando lo dijo que saldrían solos. Vaya que era un estúpido.

— No me interesa.

— No puedes irte —lo detuvo con agilidad, antes de que si quiera se le ocurriera pedir un taxi. Habían llegado en el auto del pelirrojo—, dije en mi casa que cenaría contigo por negocios, ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve?

Mihawk suspiró, una voz en su cabeza le gritaba idiota una y otra vez mientras se dejaba arrastrar al interior, completamente seguro de que aquella era una pésima idea.

* * *

**fin del capítulo 1.**


End file.
